


Strange and Wonderful

by unfolded73



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, Smut, weird sexual position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Prompt fromThe Joy of Sex:a dirty drawing
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 7





	Strange and Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published as part of a prompt game by the_tenzo on livejournal, July 28, 2009.
> 
> Notes today: Making one more push to archive all the stray fics that I never posted here on ao3.

When you're in a sexual relationship with your human companion and a half-human duplicate of yourself, life can be very strange. Sure, you've lived for centuries and centuries (more of them than you actually cop to), so you've experienced a lot of strange things. And even on the scale of the strange things you've seen and done in your very, very long life, this relationship is a strange thing.

Case in point: walking into your bedroom and finding Rose on the other Doctor's back, riding him like some kind of bucking bronco. They're both naked, and she's laughing, and it's completely ridiculous. Ridiculous and, you have to admit, sexy.

You aren't sure how they got into this position and you don't care. You tell them not to move as you undress quickly, getting the lubricant from the nightstand drawer and positioning yourself behind them. The other Doctor moans as you enter him, arching his back under where Rose is still balanced, then bowing it again and making her gasp. You reach around her, clutching her left breast and bracing her as you thrust into the man underneath her. Strange? Absolutely. Fantastic? That too.

Rose is undulating her pelvis, getting off on grinding against the other Doctor's spine, and you're a little ashamed that doing this has never occurred to you before. You would have thought that you'd engaged in or at least thought of every sexual position in the known universe, at least those that your humanoid-shaped body is capable of. (And this body is capable of a lot; you don't think you've been quite so flexible in any other incarnation.) But this; you can imagine what the other man is experiencing, with Rose's wet heat against his back as you fill him from behind. Now he's grunting and pleading, his arms shaking, and you know he wants to touch himself but he can't, not and keep Rose from tumbling off of him onto the bed.

You and Rose come almost simultaneously, and you nip at her shoulder with your teeth as you pulse inside the other man, your hips still moving in short thrusts as you finish. All of you collapse in a heap, and Rose is the first to move to satisfy your duplicate, rolling him over and taking his straining cock into her mouth. He groans with relief, and you pull yourself up the bed to kiss him. He comes quickly, his shouts muffled against your lips, and you smile at your strange, ridiculous, wonderful life.


End file.
